Desde una canción a un beso
by NashiroAsami
Summary: Song-fic. Entre una canción de por medio, Natsu ve a Lucy, y ella a él. Se acercan, pero se alejan a la vez. Al final... Pueden acercarse. -Se terminó la fiesta. Romance, humor. ¡Nashiro presente! En colaboración de la canción de SHINee, "Señorita"


**Ni Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Es de Hiro Mashima.**

 **La canción "Señorita" tampoco me pertenece, es de SHINee.**

* * *

-Oe, Nat. ¿Vienes hoy? –gritó por encima de su hombro un pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ir con los chicos al bar. ¿Vienes o no? –dijo exasperado-. ¡Decídete ahora, hombre!

-¡Para, para! Sí, sí voy. ¿Ahora?

-No, mañana –habló sarcástico-. Sí. Ahora, ¡Vamos que te llevo o sino llegaremos tarde!

-Ya va… Hielo estúpido.

-¿Qué?

-Hielo estúpido.

-¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué todos los sordos son tarados!

Natsu subió rápido al auto, mientras Gray a bocinazos le gritaba. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con sus compañeros de curso y se adentraron, a golpes y empujones, al bar. Era viernes, ¿quién no se iba a quedar hasta tarde? Gajeel, amigo de ambos, se pidió diez cervezas para todos. Joda, chicas, diversión, más joda, más chicas, más diversión, ¿Qué más se podía pedir? El paraíso soñado por cualquier adolescente de 17 años.

 _Simplemente amo todo de ti,_

 _El poco esfuerzo que pones en tus tacones._

 _Ah, no conozco tu verdadero rostro._

Sin que nadie le advirtiera, pasó por al lado de él una rubia espléndida. Caminando como una modelo en la pasarela, tacos altos y una figura que volvería locos a todos ni bien le echaran una mirada, dejó a Natsu embobado.

-¿Natsu? –lo llamó su amiga pelirroja.

Sacudió su mano por la cara del pelirrosa, sin obtener ningún resultado. Miró hacia dónde observaba su amigo, captando de inmediato la presencia de aquella chica. Lástima que no se le veía la cara demasiado bien, pero era indudablemente hermosa.

 _Su sonrisa fluye tan suavemente,  
Lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar.  
¿Qué debo hacer?- Estoy dudando._

La rubia bailaba con mucha gracia, dando vueltas, riendo y divirtiéndose con un chico pelinaranja. Sonrió. Su sonrisa fue natural, sin que esté forzando por sonreír tan maravillosamente como lo hacía. Eso dejó completamente enamorado a Natsu, aún sin conocerla. Dios, esa chica lo traía loco. Pero, en un instante, que pasó como un rayo, ella giró sobre sus talones quedando en frente a Natsu. Fue solo un nanosegundo, nada especial. Pero hubo una especie de química cuando se miraron, he hizo que la rubia no pudiera despegar sus orbes de los ojos jade opacos de Natsu. El pelinaranja la agarró de la cintura mientras le daba una vuelta y se ponían, otra vez, a bailar.

-Qué buena elección, Dragneel –rió Gajeel. Natsu frunció el seño mientras veía a los dos chicos bailar muy pegados. _Demasiado_ para su gusto.

-Si… Lástima el idiota que la acompaña.

 _Soy el único hombre para ti,  
El otro hombre es tu enfermedad  
Si no eres tú – Ah, ah – No hay nadie más._

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo…? –susurró Natsu mientras miraba a la rubia. Estaba practicando de cómo le diría aquella hada de sacarla a bailar.

-Pues… Sí. Me encantaría, Natsu –respondió una albina. El pelirrosa salió de su trance, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Pero… Yo… ¡Digo! Eh…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo triste la albina. Se había ilusionado mucho al saber que la invitarían a bailar un rato.

-¡Nada! Perdón… ¡Debo ir al baño! –dijo rápidamente. Salió de ahí deprisa.

 _Como una mentira, me enamore estúpidamente de ti.  
Me acerco y mis ojos se llenan solamente de ti.  
No puedo atraparla como quiero – Mi señorita.  
¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

-¿Qué pasa, Luce? –habló el pelinaranja.

-Nuh. Nada, Loke –sonrió Lucy-. Quiero ir a tomar aire, ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. Yo estaré por aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Okay.

Lucy recorrió el lugar por un rato, mientras bailaba. Su movimiento de caderas, era un imán. Por fin, luego de cinco minutos localizó al chico que la cautivó desde el primer momento y se quiso acercar a él. Natsu también la vio e intento sonreír amigable.

 _¿Estás dándome una oportunidad?  
Tu guiño es como un misterio _

Cuando, justamente, abrió la boca para hablarle, vino Loke a llevarsela. Lucy se dio vuelta antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista, movió los labios y le guiñó el ojo. Natsu pudo solo sonrojarse mientras la seguía a lejos.

 _Una vez más, vi tu sombra desaparecer._

-Necesito hablarle. Quiero hablarle.

-¿Y qué te detiene?

-Es "quién". Él me detiene. Me acerco, se la lleva. No puedo bailar con ella porque él siempre la saca primero que yo. ¿Qué hago?

-Solo ve –suspiró Gray, empujando a su amigo un poco más lejos de él y más cerca de ella.

-Oe, ¡Gra-! –gritó el pelirrosado pero se chocó contra alguien. Contra ella-. Yo… esto… ¡Mil disculpas!

-Oh, no pasa nada –sonrió-. Lucy, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? ¡Natsu! Un gusto.

Lucy rió, una linda melodía para los oídos sensibles del Dragneel. Él también rió.

 ** _Lástima que se acabó la fiesta por hoy._**

-Se hace tarde… -suspiró Lucy.

-Es una lástima –dijo triste Dragneel. Vio a todos sus amigos en la entrada del bar, esperándolo-. Nee…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Volverás mañana? Digo… No. Acá no. Encontrémonos en otro lugar para hablar mejor. ¿Te parece?

 _Nena, di que volverás mañana, ahora.  
No, no en este lugar inconcebible.  
¿Debo confiar en ella? – Esa es la pregunta.  
Probablemente será más ligero que nuestros besos._

-¿Debo confiar en ti? –preguntó divertida la rubia. Natsu sonrió de lado.

-Mmmm… No tanto. Soy algo bipolar. Pero quizás… Sí. Confía en mí. Tampoco te voy a secuestrar.

-¡¿Me secuestrarías?! –exclamó sobreactuado Lucy.

-Me encantaría. Lo haría ahora mismo. Pero… Mejor quiero conocerte antes, ¿no?

-Perfecto. Mañana en el café Fairy Tail, 2:30. ¿Vale?

-Okay. Pero… ¿En Fairy Tail no solo entran miembros? Es algo así como un gremio, ¿o no?

-Sí. Fairy Tail es un gremio, pero parece más una familia de 100 miembros –rió divertida.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Lucy Heartfilia. Miembro de Fairy Tail, un gusto.

-Genial… -sonrió maravillado.

-¡Me tengo que ir, Natsu! Hasta mañana…

Antes que Natsu se despida, Lucy le arrebató un beso. El primero, para ser sinceros, del Dragneel. Se fue antes que él diga algo. Más enamorado no podía estar. Cuando volvió en sí, Lucy ya estaba a unos metros de él, caminando hacia Loke.

-¡Lucy! –gritó.

¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

-¿Soy el primero?

-Mmm… Puede ser –canturreó la rubia-. Creo que eres el tercero de esta noche.

El mundo casi se derrumba. ¿Era broma?

-Ni siquiera comenzó… ¿Y ya se termina? –susurró confuso.

 _El amor está dentro de este vaso,  
Dejas una impresión de tus labios en él, seduce.  
Que yo sea el tercer hombre en tu vida es una mentira.  
Y esto es obviamente una historia podrida que termina.  
¿Quién sabe?- Pero realmente te amo nena._

-¡Es mentira, tonto! –gritó-. ¡Eres el primero en todo!

-Tsk. ¡Luceeee! No me hagas asustar.

-Te quiero, Nat. ¡Adiós! –saludó con un mohín.

-¡Yo también! –gritó por último.

 _Bueno, aún me siento distante  
Pero realmente te amo._

-Natsu tiene levante. Qué noticia –habló entre risas Erza.

-¡Encima con una linda rubiecita! –agregó Gray.

-Ya… Cállense.

-¿Le dijiste quién eres?

-No… Aunque la ame, no le voy a contar. Me siento distante, pero enamorado.

 _Te pertenezco._

* * *

 _**Holuuu:3 Acá Nashiro Asami, en línea :v Perdonenme por desaparecer, luego subiré los próximos capítulos de los fics C':**_

 _ **Espero que les guste... X3 Es un poco raro, ¿no? xD**_

 _ **Ciaoooooo:3**_


End file.
